


<Summer Magic>.01

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】Summer Magic [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.01

-  
我和康瑟琪相識已有十年，同事五年，戀人三年。

就連她起床的步驟我都能倒背如流。

她會先在我的眉間落下輕輕一吻，然後像是怕吵醒我一樣輕手輕腳的下床，即使她知道她吻我時我早已甦醒。

一步、兩步、三步，浴室的門被推開，嘩啦嘩啦的水聲催眠的讓我又陷入半夢半醒之間，等我再睜開眼時會看見床頭放著她為我倒好的溫水。

我們相偕走過的時間太長，長的讓我幾乎想不起來沒有她在身邊陪伴我的日子。

可偶爾我會懷疑她對我究竟是愛還是責任。

畢竟我心知肚明，離不開她的人是我。

瑟琪一直都寵著我，即使在還沒確定關係以前，只要是我要求的她都會順著我，我甚至會沒來由的想，該不會在一起這件事，也只是因為不拒絕我。

我們的感情說是穩定，不如說是平淡，平淡的讓我感到不安。

這樣的感情，會不會隨著日子有一天就突然消失了？

如果瑟琪對我的喜歡正在消退怎麼辦？

每次一想到這裡，心口就窒息的呼吸不過來。

特別是最近，我總覺得瑟琪心裡有什麼事在瞞著我，可是她不說，我也不知道該從何問起。

比如今年情人節的前一周，我問她要不要一起出去走走。

「歐尼，情人節人會很多的，還是待在宿舍就好吧？」

這是她第一次拒絕我。

瑟琪總是很溫柔，就連她想要的時候也不例外。

她會先從擁抱開始，然後慢慢的把親吻從唇上移往我的耳後，再小心翼翼的問我今天可以嗎。

明明我能感受到她的心跳已經快的危險，額頭也因為隱忍住慾望而冒出些微的汗水，卻還是每次都等著我同意才會繼續。

不過，瑟琪已經2個月沒有碰過我了。

我們的每一次都是她主動，我不是沒有慾望，也不是沒想過主動一點，只是開口說這種事情對我來說真的好難。

有一次我全身只穿著明顯過大的襯衫，領口前三顆的扣子故意沒有扣上，躺在床上閉著眼等著瑟琪洗完澡，結果她一出來就小聲的碎念說這樣會著涼的，用厚棉被把我裹的嚴實就逕自去吹頭髮了，我賭氣的踢著被子，後來竟也不知不覺的睡著。

晚上8點06分，康瑟琪還沒回來，明明她下午就出門了，說是要跟李宣美一起去咖啡廳聊天，真不知道他們在聊些什麼可以聊這麼久？傳給她的訊息也都沒有回，我不安的撫摸她去年在紀念日送給我的戒指，因為怕在外面弄丟，所以我幾乎不帶出門。

上一次看見她在床上用手機似乎是在和李宣美聊天，才剛要湊過去她就緊張兮兮的把手機反面蓋住，想到就好生氣。

「歐尼，我回來了。」

她身上的卡其色大衣被雨水打濕而有一塊一塊明顯的水痕，手上還拎著一個精緻的盒子。

難道是沒帶傘嗎？這樣淋雨萬一感冒了怎麼辦。

「怎麼那麼晚回來？明天不是還有行程嗎。」明明想關心她，最後又變成斥責，我在內心打了自己一巴掌。

「阿，抱歉，和宣美歐尼聊著聊著就忘記時間了。這個是給歐尼的，我一吃到就想你一定會喜歡。」瑟琪對我笑了笑，語氣歡快，並且準備把蛋糕的盒子打開。

明明瑟琪為我帶了蛋糕的事讓我很開心的，可是我止不住的在腦中想像她和李宣美在咖啡廳開心聊天的模樣，突然有種複雜的情緒，如鯁在喉。

「我不想吃。」

「哦…歐尼不餓嗎，那我先冰起來。」

瑟琪出生的那天晚上一定沒有星星，不然怎麼會整個銀河都在她眼裡，每次光是看著她我就覺得自己要被吸引進去了，即使難過時微微下垂的弧線還是十分迷人。

沒錯，她難過了。

她的眼角微微抽動了一下，我知道她努力的在隱藏自己被拒絕後的失望。

是我太過分了，那明明是她的心意。

「歐尼在生氣嗎？」我正在腦中努力組織道歉的句子，她先走向我拉著我的袖子，低下頭皺眉的樣子是全世界最委屈的小熊。

「沒有。」我搖了搖頭，可其實希望她能哄一哄我。

「我沒注意到時間，手機也沒電了，對不起。」她低聲道歉，聽起來快要哭的語氣讓人好心疼，我忍不住把她攬進懷裡。

「沒事。」我垂下肩膀，希望她沒有察覺到這個細微的動作代表我的嘆息。

「真的沒事嗎？」

「嗯，睡吧。」我拍拍她的背。

沒事才怪，其實我好想問，你們今天聊了什麼，那天不讓我看的手機內容又是什麼，可是這樣顯得好小氣，對吧？

已經不是第一次了，明明有好多話想問最後又說不出口，最後變成我無謂的發脾氣又莫名其妙的和好，我害怕問了後會得到我不願面對的答案，但忽略了那些沒說出口的疑問會像針一樣留在心頭。

有時候，我真的好想鑽進康瑟琪的心裡，這樣就能知道她還愛不愛我。

-

我和柱現歐尼相識已有十年，同事五年，戀人三年。

就連她起床的順序我都能倒背如流。

她會在我的懷裡翻過身面向我，但不會睜開眼睛，而我在輕輕的親吻一下她的額頭後才緩慢下床，洗臉時她會因為水聲而陷入淺眠，皺著眉頭在棉被裡縮成一團的樣子真的很可愛，即便我每次都試圖把音量降到最低，她還是會被我放溫水在床頭的動作而被再次喚醒。

我們一起走過的時間好久，久的我幾乎無法想像沒有她在身邊照顧我的日子。

可偶爾我會懷疑她對我究竟是愛還是習慣。

畢竟我心知肚明，離不開她的人是我。

前陣子和一個女生朋友吃飯，她說前一陣子和交往十年的女友分手了。

我真的很震驚，因為他們看起來總是那麼好，好得令人羨慕。

「很好笑吧，都在一起十年了，她竟然只說一聲抱歉，她還是得和男生結婚，就提了分手。」

「我後來想想，是我也沒什麼能力保護她，也一直沒有注意到她對於沒有未來的不安，不如給她自由，也許才是好的吧。」朋友撥開在嘴角的頭髮，啜了一口眼前的柳橙汁，雲淡風輕的語氣像是在說別人的故事，她連一滴眼淚也沒有流。

可她眼底的那一抹憂鬱出賣了她，我猜想她的靈魂也許在那天就被抽離。

「瑟琪你呢，最近和她還好嗎？」

其實我也不知道。

一直以來，歐尼才是照顧我的那個人，從練習生開始，挫折的時候她會為我打氣，不安的時候她會寫信鼓勵我，即使在還沒確定關係以前，她總是主動的保護我、擔心我，只要是對我好的她都會去做，我甚至會荒謬的想，該不會和我在一起，也只是因為我很需要被照顧，而她喜歡照顧人的個性使然。

我總是忍不住想到分手的朋友。

即使歐尼對我的喜歡不會消退，可是我要怎麼樣才能夠保護她呢？

萬一有一天被人們發現了我們的戀情怎麼辦？

每次一想到這裡，我就忐忑不安的直發抖。

就連今年情人節的前一周，歐尼問我要不要一起出去走走，我卻立刻想到上周才有藝人的戀情因為曝光後的壓力最後走向分手，其實明明被拍到的話也能用姊妹之情作為掩護的，可我受不了心底的心虛，還是找了人多的理由拒絕了，我不想讓任何可能傷害到我們的事情發生。

歐尼難掩失落的點了點頭，但也不忍心怪我。

柱現歐尼總是很體貼，每次我想要的時候她從不拒絕我。

親吻她的時候，她的手會輕輕攀上我的背，即使我能感受到她的心跳撲通作響，手指也因為緊張而把我的衣服揉成一團，卻還是每次都允許我。

我常覺得自己像是變態，柱現歐尼實在太美了，有一次她只穿著寬大的襯衫就在床上睡著了，白皙的肩膀和修長的雙腿裸露在外，領口處有好幾顆扣子都沒有扣，甚至只要一靠近就能一覽無遺的程度。我用力握緊雙拳忍耐排山倒海般湧來的慾望，那樣的行為是趁人之危沒錯吧？我趕緊用棉被幫她蓋好之後衝進去外面的浴室讓自己冷靜下來，還好再回來房間時歐尼已經熟睡了。

我在想，會不會是我太沒有吸引力了。

畢竟歐尼從來沒有主動想碰我的意思，一直以來也許都是在配合我。

如果歐尼不喜歡，我也許真的不該勉強她。

啊，是歐尼會喜歡的味道。

一吃到這個蛋糕的時候我就忍不住這麼說，還被宣美歐尼取笑說每次滿腦子只想著柱現歐尼，雖然的確也是事實。

我興沖沖的外帶了一份，也沒注意到下公車時突然下起的大雨，只離宿舍一兩條街的距離坐計程車似乎有些浪費，我把蛋糕小心的拽在懷裡用大衣包著，一路小跑步回去宿舍。

「歐尼，我回來了。」

柱現歐尼坐在床邊，手上拿著那枚我去年送她的戒指，雖然歐尼跟我說她很喜歡，但她從來沒有戴出門過，倒是跟紫色朋友的戒指一直戴在手上，其實我很在意，可說出口好像又顯得小氣。

「怎麼那麼晚回來？明天不是還有行程嗎。」歐尼皺了皺眉頭，聽起來有點不開心。

「阿，抱歉，和宣美歐尼聊著聊著就忘記時間了。這個是給歐尼的，我一吃到就想你一定會喜歡。」我趕緊賠罪的揚起嘴角，並一邊拆著包裝想著用美味的蛋糕扳回一城。

「我不想吃。」

「哦…歐尼不餓嗎，那我先冰起來。」

歐尼的黑色長髮有些凌亂的散在肩處，也絲毫影響不了她無懈可擊的美貌，即使生氣時緊珉著雙唇的樣子仍舊美的至極。

沒錯，她在生氣。

我不知道該怎麼辦，該擁抱她嗎？她會想要我擁抱她嗎？

我在原地猶豫不決了數秒鐘後，最後只是拉著她的袖子問她怎麼了。

笨蛋康瑟琪，你好像一個無理取鬧的小孩。

「歐尼在生氣嗎？」

「沒有。」歐尼搖了搖頭，但緊皺的眉頭並未舒展開來。

「我沒注意到時間，手機也沒電了，對不起。」怎麼這麼沒用，明明讓她傷心了，我卻自己先哽咽，好討厭。

「沒事。」突如其來的溫暖讓我嚇了一跳，歐尼的肩膀動了動，我知道她似乎有什麼想說的，可我卻連邊都猜不到。

「真的沒事嗎？」我鼓起勇氣又追問了一次。

「嗯，睡吧。」歐尼拍拍我的背安撫我，然後躺到床上背過身去結束了對話，我好像應該再說些什麼，但腦袋只是一片空白。

沒事才怪，已經不是第一次了，明明感受到戀人不開心了，我卻束手無策的感覺就快要把我逼瘋了，擠不出像樣的話語，最後只能說出「怎麼了」，「在生氣嗎」這樣陳腔濫調的隻字片語。

我是迷失在森林裡笨拙的熊，猜不出哪條岔路才是通往柱現歐尼心裡的正確答案，所以永遠停在原地等她走向我，但忽略了這些不勇敢會變成針一樣在我身體裡流動。

有時候，我真的好想鑽進柱現歐尼的心裡，這樣就能知道她還愛不愛我。

-

康瑟琪起床的步驟我能倒背如流。

她會先在我的眉間落下輕輕一吻，然後像是怕吵醒我一樣輕手輕腳的下床。

一步、兩步、三步，浴室的門被推開，嘩啦嘩啦的水聲催眠的讓我又陷入半夢半醒之間，緊接著一陣刺耳的尖叫聲劃破早晨的寧靜。

嗯？

「怎麼了？」

我先是被自己的聲音嚇了一跳，猛的睜開眼時卻看見康瑟琪從浴室急忙奔跑出來。

不對，那不是康瑟琪，而是我在世界上最熟悉的面容。

「歐尼，你…我…我們，我…我在作夢嗎？」

我掀開棉被趕緊走向浴室抬頭，鏡子映照出康瑟琪的臉是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草，徹底讓我愣在原地。


End file.
